


Now that Mario was gone.

by nanasteiger



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, hints of Bastian Schweinsteiger/Lukas Podolski, post Mario transfer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanasteiger/pseuds/nanasteiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Mario's transfer something is happening to Thomas and Bastian is the only one that could help him because he used to feel the same, because they are more similar now than ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now that Mario was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> (the only thing to know is that in my headcanon before Mario's transfer, Mario Bastian and Thomas used to sleep together and now that Mario is gone Thomas and Bastian keep comfort each other)

Thomas and Bastian, both on the pitch or in the bedroom, had never really talked about their pretty obvious similarities, especially after Mario’s leaving (with him, sometimes, Bastian used to talk more and they discussed about it –if not even argued- but never included the younger in this) but with the time passing by, during the new season, Bastian started to feel the urge to take face to face the young striker to help him understand, to let him know how to deal with Mario’s loss and how not doing his awful mistakes.

Since the first day, Bastian saw a lot of him in Thomas, the same innocent smile, the same joy that characterized him during his first years with the national team, when he was still _just Schweini_ and he was better at causing trouble than at playing football, and he liked to play just for his personal pleasure without all the responsibilities that time and Bayern authorities put on his shoulders. And after Mario’s transfer in 2009 –and the pretty obvious beginning of falling in love- he saw so much of his story with Lukas in it that it that even hurt, that their happiness made him so jealous he hated them for a little too much he could, even after all this time, admit.

Now that Mario was gone, and even if their relationship changed during the years (it felt so strange to think only four years passed), even if they became something _more_ , something deeper and better and easier, Bastian knew he could never be enough, just like them were never enough to fill the emotional hole Lukas had dug so many years ago. Now that Mario was gone, Thomas was reacting just like him, trying to ignore and pushing away all that mess Mario had left behind, all that unknown feelings, swallowing the anger and the sadness, and to Bastian the mere thought of losing Thomas’ so beautiful easiness and joy and blinding smile because of this was driving him mad. He remember too well how he started to push himself in training, shouldering responsibilities, trying to become a leader even if he knew he always had lacked of the necessary strength and steadiness, leaving that to Philipp. He became the too emotional boss, crying always too much, caring too much, taking everything and everyone to heart, always feeling guilty ( _I could have done more, I could have said something else, if I were stronger or braver or , maybe they would have stayed, maybe we would have won_ ).

Now that Mario was gone Thomas started to follow the same patch and he wanted to let him know, he wanted to help me so damn much he was stuck by the weight of the open wounds both of them still worn. 


End file.
